Bad Blood
by Bazaar Lennon
Summary: AU/ Entonces olvidó porque si quiera estaba allí y la nube del deseo controló sus acciones mientras se retiraba con delicadeza del estudio, esta vez, él no quería ser visto. Battousai se había encaprichado con la bailarina de la caja de música.


**Bad Blood.**

 **Por: Bazaar Lennon.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bueno esta es mi primera vez aventurándome a escribir un fic de este anime, cualquier comentario o crítica que deseen realizarme está abierto el espacio del review, le agradezco a todos n_n. Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki Nobuhiro, sin embargo la historia esta historia es idea mía, cualquier tipo de similitud con otro fic, libro, historia o película es mera coincidencia. Dicho lo anterior disfruten :)

* * *

 **La bailarina de la caja de música.**

La frustración solía ser una sensación habitual para los bailarines de la Compañía de Ballet de Japón, el solo escuchar que alguien pronunciara en alta voz las palabras _hora de entrenamiento_ solía causar que las quince ágiles muchachas dejaran sus estiramientos y se pusieran completamente de puntas esperando las órdenes de la maestra Saito. Aquella era más presión de la que cualquiera pudiera soportar, pero en el mundo de la danza ese era el pan de cada día. Cada chica en el salón quería ser la protagonista de la próxima obra y quedarse dentro de las bailarinas del reparto sólo sumaría frustración a las ya pesadas cargas que acumulaban temporada tras temporada sin poder dejarla salir de manera alguna.

Saito Tokio se encontraba sentada en un escritorio supervisando las prácticas de sus alumnas en el inmenso salón lleno de espejos, a pesar de ser una mujer estricta cuidaba a sus bailarinas para que no sufrieran lesiones por las malas posturas o por la falta de cuidado al pisar el brillante suelo de madera donde bailaban, esperaba que las jóvenes no perdieran su carrera sin haber alcanzado todavía su mayor potencial. Miró con tristeza como a su lado se apoyaba un bastón de fina madera con el que ahora convivía desde la lesión que sufrió en _zapatillas rojas_ hacía tres años, no quería que nadie padeciera eso…La sensación de desechar sus sueños de triunfar en la danza porque su cuerpo era sencillamente incapaz de continuar.

-Misao-san- pronunció la dulce voz de Tokio, la maestra miraba fijamente a la segunda fila donde una jovencita parecía demasiado rígida con sus movimientos- Muy buena técnica pero procura digerir mejor la tabla que desayunaste, tus movimientos son demasiado rígidos-

-Hai sensei-

Las chicas no rieron por el comentario sino que se esforzaron por mejorar su técnica antes de recibir reprimenda alguna por parte de su superior, a pesar de ser una buena mujer, Saito Tokio no dejaba de ser una maestra de ballet y debía ser estricta en todo sentido, como el resto de instructores no podía dar paso alguno al error ya que conocía de primera mano los resultados que traían las fallas en su profesión. Las siguientes dos horas serían un trabajo de alto rendimiento bajo la mirada de ese par de ojos color avellana y apariencia de muñeca de su tutora.

* * *

-¿No crees que Tokio-sensei es hermosa y una bruja al mismo tiempo?- Misao gruñó la pregunta mientras se limpiaba con su toalla azulas gotitas de sudor de su frente- ¡Yo no me tragué ninguna tabla!-

-Creo que exageró- contestó su amiga mientras retocaba el alto rodete que coronaba su cabeza- Sólo tenías una escuadra atorada en la columna-

-Kaoru eres una busu…-

La chica rio con ganas mientras Makimachi Misao le hacía gestos poco amables con sus manos, en realidad sentía genuina admiración por el talento natural de la joven de Kioto. Mii-chan tenía el cabello largo y del más reluciente tono azabache, un tono que iba perfecto con su piel blanca y oscuros ojos verdes, una belleza de acuerdo a los estándares japoneses, era alta y tenía una contextura delgada que no se alteraba a pesar de tener un apetito con el que muy probablemente engulliría una vaca de un bocado en cada comida. Las delgadas piernas de su amiga podían soportar las continuas jornadas de entrenamiento sin cansarse y su postura era perfecta salvo los problemas de rigidez que podía tener por concentrarse en la perfección. Kaoru sonrió con cariño mientras destapaba su botella de agua para hidratarse, después de ese ensayo tendrían cita con la nutricionista de la compañía para revisar sus dietas, sus medidas y su peso, después pasarían a ser revisadas por los fisioterapeutas y ortopedistas para ver el estado de su cuerpo, por último su tarde libre de la semana se reservaría para un poco más de entrenamiento.

-Kao-chan- Misao la sacó de sus pensamientos para extenderle su mochila de entrenamiento que había dejado en el suelo a su lado- ¿Quieres salir a comer algo de verdad hoy?-

-Lo siento Mii-chan, mis caderas no podrían soportar las "comida de verdad" como tú la llamas-

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-¿Cómo podría bromear Kamiya si su trasero es más grande que su cabeza?-

-Yukishiro-

La aludida le sonrió ladinamente mientras sacaba de su cabello las horquillas y luego procedía a sacarse sin pudor alguno las prendas de entrenamiento revelando un bien formado cuerpo oculto tras dos capas de ropa. Tomoe era así, demasiado altiva y competitiva. Kaoru sintió el asco de su propia mirada en el espejo antes de cerrar con furia el casillero marcado con el número 10 y salió disparada de los vestidores como alma que se lleva el diablo. Odiaba compararse con el resto de las bailarinas pero era inevitable cuando ella no había obtenido ningún protagónico a lo largo de dos temporadas, siempre era catalogada como demasiado torpe para su tamaño o que no tenía talento, sin importar que ya hubiera llegado a la compañía, sus habilidades eran cuestionadas semana tras semana y eso estaba minando su buen carácter.

No esperó a Misao y salió directamente al consultorio de Takani-san. Lo único que odiaba del edificio donde entrenaban era la gran cantidad de espejos que le recordaban que su físico no era el apropiado para la danza que ejecutaba, su estatura era muy baja y a pesar de ser delgada no tenía el peso ideal para ser una bailarina, incluso alguno de sus instructores le había sugerido que fuera parte del Big Ballet Company. Sabía que el ballet era para todo el que quisiera practicarlo pero las compañías eran estrictas al punto de ser despiadadas con sus artistas. Ocultó sus ojos azules tras unos lentes negros y su cabello en un gorro de lana gris. A pesar de tener que lucir generalmente femenina, Kaoru vestía prendas grandes y desgarbadas, la camiseta que usaba esa mañana era demasiado ancha y no se compensaba bien con los jeans y las deportivas blancas, parecía una niña pequeña tratando de ponerse la ropa de su hermano mayor. El consultorio de Megumi quedaba a tres cuadras del edificio principal, abrió la puerta y miró que ninguna de sus compañeras había llegado, seguramente algunas estarían tratando de usar algún "truco" para perder peso mágicamente.

El consultorio no era muy grande pero tenía una salita de espera encantadora, los cuadros monocromáticos daban la elegancia suficiente para que cualquiera notara que era un lugar de prestigio. Los sillones negros contrastaban con la blanca pared y Megumi estaba sentada cambiando los canales de la enorme televisión que servía para entretener a sus pacientes, la joven doctora debía tener unos veinticinco años pero actuaba la mayoría del tiempo como una traviesa adolescente coqueta que hacía añicos sus nervios, a pesar de eso, ambas era cercanas gracias a que el abuelo de Takani, Genzai-sama, había sido íntimo amigo de su padre hasta su muerte. Kaoru se sentó a su lado sin que ella reparara en saludarla.

-Pareces un costal de papas- Megumi ni si quiera la miró cuando comentó esto- ¿Cómo esperas ser un hermoso cisne?-

-Al menos no tengo cara de zorro afligido-

-Ja ja ja- ironizó Megumi mientras cambiaba de canal hasta que encontró algún dorama de su gusto- ¿No llegas muy temprano?-

-No me gusta estar cerca de las otras, me incomoda-

-Tanuki-chan, deberías ver al terapeuta que te recomendé, el abuelo está preocupado por ti-

-¿Y tú no?- sonrió al ver como Megumi hacía un mohín restándole importancia a su pregunta y la abrazó con cariño- No te preocupes kitsune, mejor tómame revísame-

-Entra-

Megumi se levantó del sillón y guio a Kaoru hasta la habitación donde ejercía la consulta, la mujer tomó las tallas y peso de Kamiya e hizo las preguntas de rutina para constatar que comía bien y no estaba alterando su cuerpo para bajar de peso, suspiró cuando observó los ojos intranquilos de su amiga, se encontraba completamente absorta debido a que su peso aún no era el "perfecto" para una bailarina, aquello era ridículo… Tanuki-chan a ese paso se mataría de hambre y cansancio por un par de kilos que en nada afectaba su baile, sin embargo, Kaoru seguía sin entender a pesar de habérselo comentado en más de una ocasión, la joven estaba levemente decepcionada pero aun así le sonrió.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?-

-Tiene un peso balanceado-

-No es el ideal-

-Kao, ni se te ocurra causarte algún tipo de daño e iremos a dónde el terapeuta cuándo tengas una tarde libre-

-Kitsune…-

-Ya te lo dije-

Kaoru suspiró resignada.

* * *

No podía creer como algunas personas consideraban que ser yakuza era un negocio glamoroso, la opción de verlo como una forma de vida oscura, peligrosa y desgraciada era más acorde a la realidad. Era una mafia, palabras más o palabras menos, una organización criminal que lucraba a sus cabecillas y el disfrutaba de tan rentable operación económica. Los miembros del Ishin shishi le debían su lealtad, el nombre resultaba irónico dada la naturaleza que aquella figura tuvo a finales del período Edo, él los había llamado así a forma de burla y porque algún pariente lejano sirvió a esa gente siendo un samurái temido, incluso sus espadas eran una reliquia familiar dividida entre las posesiones de su prima y su propio patrimonio.

A diferencia de los tradicionales mafiosos japoneses, Battousai no solía hacer que su gente se tatuara o se cortara los dedos, él prefería no llamar la atención a pesar de ir con escoltas a todas partes, Aoshi y Sano eran sus sombras. Sus trabajadores lo temían y respetaban en partes iguales debido a la fama que había adquirido de ser un cruel destajador, sin embargo nadie reconocería que ese hombre con cara de modelo de colección y cabello rojo como el fuego era una de las personas más peligrosas del país. Su larga melena se ataba en una coleta alta dándole un toque de hombre malo y misterioso que disfrutaba, sus ojos de color dorado coronaban su rostro seguidos de una fina nariz y una boca que prometía el cielo hecho beso. La mejilla izquierda se marcaba con una cruz realizada por algún enemigo cuando apenas estaba comenzando en el negocio y sólo resaltaba más el aura de peligrosidad que irradiaba. Era alto, debería pasar fácilmente el metro ochenta y su cuerpo era delgado con unos músculos que se marcaban bajo la camiseta negra. Ken-san era descarado para ir por ese distrito a la luz del sol sólo para ver a la querida Tokio-chan.

Desde que su prima se había casado con Hajime podía verla en pocas ocasiones, Saito era un hombre celoso y jamás permitiría que Himura Kenshin se acercara a su familia, después de todo era un alto agente de policía, justo lo que Tokio-chan necesitaba para estar alejada del negocio familiar, gracias a Kami, la mujer jamás supo más de la cuenta sobre el Ishin shishi pues abandonó a la familia poco después de superar los dieciséis años. Ken de buena gana se la entregó al uniformado con tal de sacarla de la vida que le esperaba a pesar de ser una joven promesa del baile. Su prima dedicó toda su infancia y adolescencia a perfeccionarse en la danza hasta que ocurrió la lesión de sus piernas, sin embargo, en vez de llorar como una Magdalena, la mujer salió adelante gracias a su mismo amor hacia el ballet y al apoyo de Hajime.

-Himura-sama- pronunció la voz del conductor del auto por medio del intercomunicador, el vidrio interno de la limusina evitaba que tuviera contacto directo con su jefe- Hemos llegado-

-Hn-

Estuvo tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que el auto se había detenido frente a la edificación de ocho plantas que componía el conservatorio de la compañía de ballet de Japón, el edificio era más blanco que el hueso y podían observarse que desde la fachada hasta el interior se respiraba tensión y los deseos de ser el mejor. Bailarines de todas las edades caminaban por los jardines exteriores, era un bello espectáculo ver a jóvenes y señoritas agraciados haciendo alguna pirueta por ahí para practicar. Kenshin entró con los lentes de sol puestos, los grandes ventanales proveían de luz natural al edificio pero le resultaba molesto, la mayoría del tiempo permanecía encerrado en la mansión de Roppongi Hills con las persianas cerradas por seguridad. Se anunció en la recepción y le dieron paso al tercer piso, lugar en el que se encontraba el estudio donde Tokio impartía su clase.

Saito Tokio siempre le pareció una mujer en extremo bella, con sus rasgos orientales bien definidos y una espesa cabellera castaña siempre peinada en una coleta lateral, sin embargo, la belleza de su prima palidecía ante en encanto natural de la figura frente a ella. El olor a ciruelo blanco llenó sus sentidos en una sinfonía de aromas y de las curvas de una mujer alta que discutía abiertamente con su maestra. Su voz era música que acompañaba su expresión de adorable enojo, Kenshin sonrió, Tomoe rara vez se enojaba salvo que fuera por algo relacionado con el ballet. Yukishiro Tomoe era una mujer sencillamente hermosa, con un larguísimo cabello negro que solo recogía para bailar, blanca como la nieve y con una cara completamente fina que se acompasaba con un cuerpo delgado nacido para bailar, su personalidad era como su apariencia, tan etérea y callada que únicamente se transformaba sobre el escenario en una mujer apasionada que cumpliría su sueño de ser bailarina sin importar el precio.

-¿Por qué discute Tomoe-san?- sonrió Kenshin sacándose los lentes para poder verla bien- ¿Tokio-chan le ha molestado?-

-Mou, Ken-chan- regañó Tokio mientras se apoyaba con el bastón para poder saludar a su primo- Tomoe-chan no quiere aceptar el papel que le estoy ofreciendo para la siguiente obra-

-¿Otro protagónico Tomoe-san?-

-Se equivoca Himura-kun- la voz de la mujer tenía un filo resentido en cada una de sus sílabas- Saito-sensei considera que debo ser Hipólita en Sueño de una Noche de Verano-

-¿Disculpa?- Himura no entendía bien de qué hablaba la bailarina pero lo que fuera la tenía verdaderamente molesta- ¿Es un buen papel?-

-¡Es un extra!- Tomoe dijo las palabras en un frío tono cortante, despreciando la frase como si hubieran insultado a su familia- Es inaceptable-

Kenshin observó a su prima quien volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio, desde niña tuvo ese vicio, sin embargo, antes no le costaba tanto como ahora debido al desgate físico de sus años como bailarina. Tokio no decía nada frente a la pataleta de su alumna y con cortés indiferencia le indicó que se retirara del salón con un gesto, ella pretendía hablar con su pariente y no discutir sobre la decisión que había tomado en cuanto al papel de la obra, Tomoe salió echando humos de la habitación, esperaba a que se calmara para poder conversar con ella. Yukishiro fue una prometedora bailarina que su prima le presentó unos años atrás, cuando la chica era apenas una quinceañera empezando a debutar en el mundo profesional, a Himura le gustó desde que la vio y comenzó a frecuentarla cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre, aquella situación era de conocimiento de la familia pues lo había acompañado a algunos eventos entre los cuales incluso los Saito estuvieron.

-Parece que tu novia se enfadó mucho por no estar dentro del elenco principal- suspiró Tokio y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para cambiar la expresión de estrés que tenía- ¿Podrías hablar con ella? Me va a atormentar el resto de la semana hasta que se anuncien el resto de los papeles-

-Me acuesto con ella, evitamos hablar del trabajo-

-Ken-chan, tu vida sexual me tiene sin cuidado-

-Tu vida profesional tampoco es de mi interés-

-Primo, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó evitando seguir con la pelea que se avecinaba, para Kenshin el ballet solo eran maromas con música- Me alegra verte sin tus guardaespaldas-

-Sé que te ponen nerviosa pero envían sus saludos-

-Shinomori y Sagara son buenos muchachos en un mal negocio, igual que tu-

-No discutamos cosas que no puedes dimensionar-

-Ken-chan, omitiré tu deliberada ofensa porque te quiero-

Kenshin besó su mejilla y tomó asiento a su lado, lucía cansada como si sus veintiocho años fueran una carga más pesada de la que pudiera llevar. Tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos como cuando eran niños, él podía ser Battousai, el legendario carnicero de los barrios bajos de la capital japonesa pero Tokio-chan era su pariente más cercana y querida.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Saito está bien?-

-Está de viaje en Kioto revisando algo sobre el tráfico de opio- suspiró cansada- Me preocupa demasiado y los preparativos de la obra del mes siguiente sólo hace que mis nervios se alteren más-

-En Kioto no le pasará nada, Hajime es inteligente y no te preocupes por el baile, Tomoe hará su mejor esfuerzo, ponla de protagónica y los teatros se llenarán-

-La protagonista no será ella-

-¿Por qué? Es la mejor- Y eso era cierto, Kenshin había visto bailar a todas las chicas cuando asistía a las obras que dirigía su prima, sólo en esas ocasiones se permitía disfrutar aquel arte tan efímero, luego celebraba con Tomoe sus triunfos en la suite de algún hotel- Ella será perfecta-

-En realidad encontré a alguien que me parece más apropiada para ser Hermia en la obra-

-Sigo sin entender por qué desprecias a Tomoe-

-Ella no tiene chispa para representar a una chica genuinamente enamorada-

-Es apasionada-

-La pasión no es amor, Ken-chan- Tokio le sonrió como si no entendiera algo supremamente obvio- Recuerda esa aclaración-

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana sin pena ni gloria en la compañía, todos los bailarines seguían en sus prácticas usuales pero Yukishiro Tomoe lucía verdaderamente enojada detrás de su máscara de indiferencia. Durante el transcurso de esa semana se reveló que la obra con que se cerraría el verano en los teatros de Tokio sería Sueño de una Noche de Verano de William Shakespeare, una adaptación fiel a la obra de ballet de 1962 y estaría a cargo de Saito-sensei, muchas de las chicas habían tratado de congraciarse con la mujer de manera inútil, ella sólo sonreía y respondía todo halago con consejos sobre cómo mejorar la postura y la flexibilidad, Misao entrenaba con Kaoru y a cada momento se corregían las pequeñas fallas que observaban. Makimachi, a diferencia de su amiga, había protagonizado alrededor de cinco obras desde que había entrado al conservatorio, la joven de Kioto había permanecido tres años bajo la tutela de la Compañía de Ballet de Japón.

-Me gustaría ser Puck- dijo la tarde antes de que la lista del reparto saliera, ese día llevaban desde la mañana ensayando- ¿Qué personaje te gustaría ser?-

-Cualquier hada me vendría bien- sonrió Kaoru- El protagónico seguramente será para Tomoe-

-Debería confiar más en ti-

-Mii-chan, soy sincera-

-Kao-chan, tu técnica es preciosa, sólo tienes que confiar más en ti y brillarás más que cualquiera- dijo Misao entusiasmada, el carácter de su amiga era como el de una chispa que podía iluminar el alma- ¡Serías una Hermia o Helena perfecta!-

Kaoru sonrió mientras seguía aferrada a la barra de ejercicios, ojalá fuera tan optimista como Misao.

* * *

Tokio estuvo tan segura con las decisiones que tomó para el reparto de Sueño de una Noche de Verano que desde que hizo la lista original no sufrió ninguna modificación, Tomoe se desvivió esa semana para demostrar que era la mejor y sólo consiguió confirmar su criterio, no era la indicada para ser Hermia o Helena. Saito-sensei había observado a la chica que sería la protagonista por un mes antes de su elección, un rostro juvenil con un par de inmensos ojos azules llenos de inocencia era lo que necesitaba. La elegida era la más pequeña de su clase, una figurita ágil y que algunos atrevidos considerarían que no era lo suficientemente delgada, erróneamente aún se conservaba la mentalidad de que una bailarina debía ser esquelética y sin curvas innecesarias pero el cuerpo de aquella chica tenía las cosas bien puestas en su sitio sin llegar a la exageración, la chiquilla era encantadora con una técnica que hacía sentir al que la mirara como si estuviera volando.

Con una carpeta en una mano y el bastón en la otra se acercó caminando despacio a la cartelera de anuncios del conservatorio. Pegó la lista con decisión e hizo caso omiso a los que pretendían rodearla con preguntas, ese día no quería ser amable. Continuó caminando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando las primeras exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon: _"Kamiya Kaoru será Hermia, ¡Qué demonios le pasa a Saito-sensei!"_

* * *

Aquella era una pesadilla de las malas, Mii-chan corrió a contarle que ella sería Puck y luego le soltó la bomba: Ella sería la protagonista. De inmediato corrió a la oficina de Saito-sensei para aclarar ese asunto, ella como máximo había aspirado a ser Pepita de Mostaza, incluso había buscado en la bodega del edificio un bello vestido que la ayudara a ejecutar la danza, ser Hermia no estaba entre sus planes y por más que quisiera el papel debía ser una condenada equivocación. Cuando llegó al tercer piso Tokio-san se encontraba en medio del salón tratando de hacer algo de danza interpretativa con las manos, incluso usar desmedidamente la parte superior de su cuerpo denotaba que le generaba un dolor muy agudo.

Golpeó la puerta por cortesía y la mujer de ojos avellana reparó en ella, Tokio le indicó que se acercara a su escritorio con la mano y tomara un paquete que se encontraba sobre la superficie de madera. La mujer no paró de interpretar el dulce sonido del jazz aunque ya había sido interrumpida, era como un bálsamo para su dolor interno. Caminando despacio se acercó a su escritorio para apagar el sonido del estudio y conversar con la joven Kamiya que lucía consternada ante su mirada, había previsto que aquello ocurriría en algunas horas pero no treinta minutos después de la noticia, en prevención a los hechos había preparado aquella caja para terminar de convencer a la chica.

-Kamiya-chan- dijo Tokio- Supongo que estás sorprendida-

-Esa no es la palabra- afirmó la joven con vehemencia- Saito-sensei creo que se equivocó por completo-

-Kamiya-chan toma ese paquete y ve a la esquina a cambiarte-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Obedece-

* * *

No era muy común que Kenshin se paseara dos veces seguidas en la semana por el conservatorio pero Tomoe le había rogado que hablara con Tokio para convencerla de cambiar su decisión, su amante le comentó que habían escogido a una chica sin talento que no estaba a la altura del papel y no sé qué más parloteos estúpidos, sin embargo le preocupaba que el prestigio de su querida prima se viera opacado por una inútil, para ella el ballet y su familia lo era todo. Las cosas siempre se descompensaban con ella cuando uno de los dos aspectos se desequilibraba. Siguió el trámite de entrada y llegó hasta el tercer piso.

Entonces la vio.

Ataviada con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas una joven mujer se observaba en un espejo y resplandecía con demasiada inocencia, como si aquella cualidad le diera luz propia. Era bajita, con suerte podría superar el metro y medio, el cabello negro azulado parecía un manto que acompañaba con la inmaculada prenda que usaba. Su prima se encontraba frente a la chica que la miraba con un sutil aire de timidez que a Battousai le encantaría corromper. Su cara terminada con un coqueto mentón que complementaba las dulces facciones finamente talladas que constituían la obra maestra de su rostro, los ojos azules estaban tan concentrados en Tokio que ni si quiera lo miraron y eso le molestó, el merecía ser admirado por la criatura de fantasía frente a él.

Entonces olvidó porque si quiera estaba allí y la nube del deseo controló sus acciones mientras se retiraba con delicadeza del estudio, esta vez, él no quería ser visto.

Battousai se había encaprichado con la bailarina de la caja de música.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Espero que si hay alguien que sea versado en el tema de la danza también comente con su más sincera opinión.

Les agradezco a todos tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


End file.
